Agent Isles
by ixelenaxi
Summary: Maura adopted a daughter 6 years ago after a serial killer murdered her parents. Maura and Jane have been married for 2 years and everything is good until Elena's biological parents showed up and if that wasn't bad enough, they were the King and Queen of Jordan. As things begin to get heated, 14 year old Elena makes some difficult decisions because she loves Jane and Maura so much
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Maura Isles is alive." The line went dead_

 **2 years ago**

"Maura, Elena is going to be so mad if we are late!" Jane shouted to her wife, Maura.

" I know, I know and I'm sorry! I just want everything to be perfect! Ever since _**they**_ have been here trying to take her back, she hasn't been the same!" Maura shouted from her room putting on the final touches to her makeup.

There was a knock on the door and Jane went to answer, but before leaving said "Don't worry hon, I'll get rid of whoever it is."

"Thanks Jane!" Maura called out

Jane opened the door and two men in expensive suits were there to greet her, FBI was Jane's first thought. "We need to speak with Dr. Maura Isles, immediately." the first man said. But before they could move into the house Jane stopped them and asked "Who are you and what is this about?" Jane could feel her detective instincts kicking in.

"We are with the CIA, and we are only to speak with Dr. Isles." the man responded, trying yet again to enter the Beacon Hill home. But, again, Jane was was quick enough to stop them both, "No no no, you wait here, Maura I need you out here now!" She shouted.

Maura sighed and put down her blush brush and walked out of her room towards the living room "What is it Jane, couldn't you get r- oh hello." Maura said looking at the two professionally dressed men.

"Maur, these to men want to speak with you, it seems urgent, they're with the CIA." Jane said a hint of worry crossing her face, but quickly diminishing.

"Of course, please come in" Maura said while Jane followed behind closing the door after the two men entered. After they all sat on the couch, the two men became more serious.

"We'd prefer to do this alone Dr." the bulkier looking one of the two said while gesturing at Jane. Jane was about to cut in but Maura beat her to it and said "No, she stays, I'd like her to."

"Alright well, your daughter, Elena, ca-" the less bulkier man began to say, but was cut off abruptly by Maura, who then said, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Isles, she is perfectly fine. If you will just let me finish. As I was saying, Elena brought herself to our office today and asked to be recruited and trained as a CIA agent. Of course at age 14 she is underage and will require a parental consent, her skills are exquisite and would be a great asset to the CIA. She has also informed us that her biological parents their majesties the King and Queen of Jordan, will not stop trying to get custody and if you sign the consent form you will still be her mother and they'll have no way of knowing who she is working for and where she is, due to the title 18 which forbids both of you of speaking of Ms. Isles' or should I say Agent Isles' whereabouts with anyone but yourselves. She will be able to visit while she is not intensive training or on a mission of course. So are you willing to sign?" the agent finished

"Yes" Maura stated blankly

"Wait, what Maura? You need to think this through, Elena is only 14!" Jane exclaimed. Maura looked at her, the stare lingering for a moment before she began to speak " No Jane, she obviously thought about this, she has been through so much, Elena knows exactly what she is doing, she has a point they will not stop coming after her, it is the only option , it's for the best, I have to sign, for Elena." Maura said holding back all her emotions.

"No Maur, I won't let you do this, we can fight for her, we will!" Jane shouted, but Maura was not having any of it, "I'm sorry, but Jane if you love me even a little bit, you'll sign." Jane immediately picked up the pen, signed, and walked straight out the door. After Maura signed, the men left and said one last thing.

"You'll see her soon Dr. Isles."


	2. Ch:2 The Past Collides with the Present

_**Maura Isles saw her daughter many times over the course of the two years Elena had been away, and not once during that time did Rania and her husband give up on trying to take Elena away. And worst of all Elena had been gone for six months on a covert op.**_

Present

"She will come today" Rania said to her husband, Abdullah. Maura's "funeral" was the perfect opportunity to lure Elena back home and Rania's chance to make Elena stay, one way or another.

On the private Jet provided to CIA personnel

"Agent Isles, we will be landing in approximately one hour." said the stewardess

"Thank you, Ramona" Elena replied, she sat in her seating thinking about the phone call she had received informing her if Maura's death. It was possibly the worst news Elena could ever receive in her life. Elena to some extent, would blame herself for leaving and causing Maura and Jane so much pain, but she believed at the time that she had no other choice. Elena thought she was keeping Maura safe, but it seemed as if it had the opposite effect. All Elena had thought about while making her decisions was that she did not want to lose Maura, and now she had, forever.

As the plane began to reach its destination, Elena thought back to the time when Abdullah and Rania, her biological parents, had barged into her life and screwed everything up.

" _Shh Colin, if my mom wakes up, we are so screwed" Elena said to her boyfriend Colin, as they entered the house. They were not drunk, but just particularly giddy, it was 2:30 am after all. They had just gotten back from Coachella and had a late flight back to Boston._

" _I am awake, no need to sneak in, and we have guests." Maura's voice came from the den, and upon hearing her voice Elena and Colin immediately tried to regain composure._

 _As Elena and Colin made their way to the den they looked at each other and said "Uh oh"_

 _When they walked in, Elena saw two familiar faces but she could not quite place it. "Elena, Colin, this is Queen Rania and King Abdullah of Jordan, they, uh, they are you're uhm biological parents." Maura said. As she spoke, Elena's eyes widened and she immediately remembered, she knew who they were, but never wished to have a relationship with them, the Isles and the Rizzoli's were her family, even Paddy Doyle had taken to protecting her. But their "majesties" meant nothing to her._

 _Elena had never felt more alive than when she was with Maura and Jane, yet ironically she never felt more dead than in this moment when she felt her whole world was about to come crashing down. If there was one thing, Elena had learned from Jane, it was to always trust her gut, and right now Elena's gut was telling her that things would never be the same._

Elena sighed and said out loud " Boy was I right"

"We will be landing in 15 minutes" the pilot stated over the speaker.


	3. Ch:3 Flashback 20

" _Hello" Elena finally managed to spit out._

" _Hi, I'm Rania your mother" Rania responded kindly, however Elena had different plans._

" _Rania" Elena said slowly advancing forward "It's truly nice to meet you, but let's get one thing straight,_ _ **you are not my mother**_ _nor will you ever be. Now if you'll excuse us Colin and I would like to get some sleep. Goodnight Mom, Love you." Elena said while walking towards Maura to give her a kiss goodnight, as usual._

" _Love you too!" Maura called out. Elena then proceeded to grab Colin's hand and go upstairs, they did not sleep in the same room, but Maura and Jane trusted Colin enough to allow him to stay over some nights._

 _Next Morning_

 _Colin, Elena, and Maura were all early risers and Maura was particularly giddy this morning because Jane was coming home from her conference today. The three of them were making pancakes and much to Maura's dismay a mess._

" _Mom, lighten up! I don't care what Rania wants. You and Jane are my parents, my family. I don't want or need anybody else" Elena said hugging Maura and then turned around and threw flour in Maura's face._

" _ELENA ISLES!" Get back here now!" Maura shouted, and the three of them were enjoying so much that they did not notice Rania coming into the kitchen. Rania tried to get everyone's attention by clearing her throat, but Elena assumed it was Maura or Colin behind her and turned to throw flour when Rania shot her hand out and grabbed Elena's._

" _Ow let go!" Elena said trying to get out of Rania's grasp._

" _Your behavior last night and this morning is and was completley unacceptable. I expect you to treat me with the utmost of respect." Rania said in a stern voice._

" _No! I don't even know you and now you want to come in and take over my life? No thank you!" Elena retorted angrily._

" _That's_ _ **enough**_ " _Rania said and then came the slap on Elena's cheek. Immdiately following came the raspy and angry voice of none other than Detective Jane Rizzoli, "GET_ _ **YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER**_ "

 _Rania was taken back and let go of Elena's arm, who in turn ran back into Jane's arms and was enveloped in a big hug. "Ma you're home!" Elena exclaimed._

" _Yea I am kiddo, and looks like just in time too! Who the_ _ **hell**_ _do you think you are putting your hands on_ _ **my daughter**_ _?" Jane spat with anger clear in her voice._

" _ **She is my daughter**_ _!" Rania said emphasizing every word_


End file.
